


Workout

by ShenLong



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: AU, Lemon, M/M, Masturbation, OOC, PWP, Voyeurism, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenLong/pseuds/ShenLong
Summary: Duo joins a health club to improve his fitness. What he gets is a workout of the more intimate kind.





	Workout

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the G'boys, I just borrow them from time to time to play with and return them a whole lot happier, ne? Written for pleasure not profit.
> 
> Warnings: Lemon, sap, AU, PWP, OOC, voyeurism, masturbation 
> 
> Pairings: 1x2
> 
> Rating: NC 17
> 
> Notes: This is another gift fic, this time for Lisa-chan to say thank you for the lovely gift art she drew for me based on several of my fic's. 
> 
> Written: Sept. 2003 - ShenLong 
> 
> Posting some of my older fics here and I hope you enjoy them. I also hope my writing style etc has improved over the years!
> 
> ___________________________________________________________________________________________

Duo looked dubiously at the sign. "Body West." His face screwed up into a grimace, but he forced his unwilling legs to carry him up the steps and push open the front door. The darkness of the interior after the bright sunlight of the outside blinded him for a moment and so he paused, waiting for his pupils to adjust. When they did, he became aware of a large reception desk right in front of him and a set of double doors to the left. He could just make out the gym area of the place through the glass windows set high in the doors. A cough drew his attention back to the desk where a ginger haired man stood, an amused expression on his face.

"Can I help you, sir?"

Duo closed the distance to the desk in two long strides. "Hi, I'm Duo, Duo Maxwell. I called the other day about joining the gym?"

The ginger haired man checked his books. "Ahh, Mr. Maxwell." The tall man picked up a pen and scribbled something in the book. "You requested our deluxe package."

"That's right." Duo waited patiently while the guy flicked through another book.

"If I may take just a few moments of your time to get some necessary details, I'll then take you through and introduce you to your personal trainer."

~ * ~

A short while later Duo found himself being led through the double doors and into the workout area of the gym. He continued to follow the ginger haired man to a small room off to one side.

"Wait here a moment please, Mr. Maxwell." 

Duo waited while the man slipped inside the room. All alone for the moment he took the opportunity to gaze around his surroundings. The workout area housed a variety of equipment, half of which Duo hadn't a clue as to their purpose. About a dozen people were in the gym, all working out on various machines or in different areas. Before he had a chance to study any further the ginger haired man returned.

"Mr. Maxwell, this is Heero Yuy. He will be your personal trainer during your membership with us."

Duo turned his gaze to the man that stood beside the tall man... and stared.

The guy was fucking gorgeous!

~ * ~ 

Heero sat in the staff room, he'd just finished a session with a client fifteen minutes ago and was enjoying a break before his new client arrived. He swallowed the last of his energy drink and tossed the empty carton into the trash. He caught the movement of Treize heading his way and a quick glance at his watch confirmed his new client had arrived.

Running a hand through his tousled hair he tried to tame the mess, to no avail. With a sigh, he stood up as Treize popped his head inside the door of the staff room.

"Heero, Mr. Maxwell, your new client, is here."

Heero rolled his eyes and mentally prepared himself to meet Mr. Maxwell. Since he had been informed of the new client two days ago, Heero had been conjuring up a mental picture of the man. Middle aged, starting to get a bit of a belly, muscles gone to flab and a wife nagging him to get back in shape. Something pretty much along the lines of the rest of Heero's clients. All this had invaded Heero's mind until he had the image firmly planted in his head. The fact that the only information that he had been given so far on his client was that he wanted a tailor made course with a one-on-one trainer as he wished to tone up his body didn't help with his imaginings either.

"Mr. Maxwell, this is Heero Yuy. He will be your personal trainer during your membership with us."

The cobalt blue gaze fell upon the most stunning vision his eyes had ever had the privilege of witnessing. His breath hitched as all preconceived ideas of his new client went out the proverbial window. Tall and slender but with a physique that showed some tone and muscle mass, a heart shaped face, a pert nose, unusual violet eyes, kissable lips.... _Hang on, where had that thought come from?_ Heero had to admit the guy was a walking wet dream. He literally oozed sensuality. As Heero silently appraised the man before him, two words sprang to mind, 'Completely fuckable'. He extended his hand, "Pleased to meet you, Mr. Maxwell."

"Call me Duo." Hands connected and Duo couldn't help the shiver that coursed through him with that strong grasp. Reluctantly, he let go.

"I'll leave you two to work out a fitness plan. Heero, please be sure to show Mr. Maxwell all the facilities before he leaves."

It was Heero's turn to flush with those words. _I'd love to show him *all* the facilities,_ he thought. "Certainly, Treize, just leave him in my capable hands." _My very capable hands..._

Treize smiled and left. Duo turned to Heero. "Uh, do you mind if I call you Heero? Mr. Yuy sounds so formal."

Heero turned back to look at the wide, violet eyes that stared back at him, equally curious. "Heero will be fine," he breathed. The brilliant smile that lit up that sweet face caused Heero's knees to weaken, and for a moment he thought they would buckle beneath him. Getting himself back under control he found his voice again. "Let me show you around and then we can work out a plan for you."

"Sounds great!" Duo grinned. "Lead on." The gym instructor turned and Duo followed, ogling the very nice ass in front of him.

~ * ~ 

"...and this is the sauna." Heero paused at a door, slid back a panel to reveal a small viewing hole and seeing that the sauna was currently unoccupied, he opened the door.

A blast of hot air hit Duo in the face as he poked his head inside. "Big," was all he said.

Heero swallowed. "Down this way are the massage rooms." He closed the sauna door and walked down the hallway, Duo trotting at his heels.

"Massage rooms?"

"A massage after a workout helps to soothe the muscles, preventing soreness from setting in."

Duo raised his eyebrows. Now a massage by those very firm hands would be a most pleasant experience, he hoped he would be the recipient of quite a few.

"And that brings us to the end of the tour. Let's go back to the main floor and map out a program for you."

Duo once more found himself following that enticing rear end as it led him back through the maze of hallways. All too soon they were back in the main gym area, and Duo had to stop admiring the view. Heero led him to the client social room and motioned for him to take a seat. Duo sat with Heero opposite him.

"Let's work out what program will best suit your needs." Half an hour later Duo found himself bidding the gorgeous trainer good-bye with his personal workout plan tucked under one arm, the promise of his first session the following day and an uncomfortable ache in his groin that he knew he would have to take care of once he got home.

~ * ~

The first half a dozen sessions at the gym passed uneventfully for Duo. Heero had set him out a training plan, designed to build his body up slowly, not that Duo's body was lacking anything in Heero's opinion, but Duo had suffered on more than one occasion at the hands of some sadistic bastard who thought it was his *right* to teach the long haired freak a lesson just because he was different. Duo confided in Heero that he would often get picked on because of his feminine looks and unusually long hair; and while most times he was able to defend himself to a point, he was scared that one day he would find himself in a situation where he couldn't, hence the reason for joining the gym. Duo hoped to build his body up and hone his skills.

Duo admired Heero. The trainer wasn't all that tall, slender in his own way, but beneath that tank top and shorts was a wiry body that was simply a powerhouse of muscle. Duo often mused to himself about just how gentle those strong hands could be when they wanted to. He had received a massage from Heero after their first session together and the touch of the other man had left him aching for more. Stepping out of the changing rooms and heading for the gym, Duo wondered what Heero had in store for him today.

"Good afternoon, Duo."

Duo nearly jumped out of his skin when Heero appeared next to him and spoke. He swallowed before replying. "Afternoon, Heero. So what's on the agenda for today?"

"I thought we would warm up with some basic exercises first, then move on to the bars for some arm strengthening exercises. After that we'll do some work on toning up the thigh muscles and finish with some shadow boxing." Heero's soft voice washed over Duo.

"Sounds good to me." Duo walked alongside Heero to the main gym area and over to the mats. Soon he was busy running through sit-ups, push-ups, and various other muscle warming exercises. They soon moved on to the bars where Duo discovered the joys of chin-ups and other new gymnastic moves. Heero demonstrated first while Duo watched. Unfortunately Duo was too busy watching Heero's body, the way the muscles bunched and rippled under the golden skin, so that when it came to his turn to try he made a complete hash of it.

Patiently, Heero went through the exercises again, painfully aware of those amethyst eyes watching him.

This time Duo managed to stay focused on the exercises and when he tried them for the second time he had a little more success. After twenty minutes they moved on to a new machine. Duo's eyes widened. "What does this one do?"

"This machine is designed to build up the strength in your thighs." Heero went to the back of the machine and fiddled with some weights. Satisfied, he turned to face Duo again. "Just take a seat here." Moments later Duo was sitting, hands grasping the side supports while his legs struggled to raise and lower themselves against the pull of the weights. "You're doing fine, Duo." Heero's voice was encouraging in its tone.

Duo gave a wry grin. "I hate to tell you this, but my thighs are killing me."

"Good. That means that you are doing it right," Heero returned. "I'll pop a couple more weights on."

Duo groaned. "Shit man, I'm struggling with these, any more and I'll collapse."

"I'll give you a thorough massage when you're finished," stated Heero as he checked the weights.

Duo shivered. "You promise?" he whispered hopefully.

Heero caught the quiet whisper and paused in his tracks. Surely he hadn't heard that right? Heero was well aware of his own sexuality and quite at ease with his preferences. From the time that he had first laid eyes on the long haired siren he'd been in lust. He wasn't sure about Duo though. He thought the man was straight, but then sometimes the signals he was sure he was getting, pointed in a totally different direction. He began to ponder ways in which he could investigate those signals further. At the moment he was pretty much confused.

Duo struggled to finish the exercise, muscles complaining loudly with the extra effort he was forcing from them. Finally, he was finished and he began to wonder just why he was putting himself through such torture. When Heero motioned for him to go through to the massage rooms he knew he would continue with this training if only to ogle the bronzed body of the god that was his trainer.

Duo was on the massage table, towel draped across his nude hips and Heero's strong, yet gentle hands were coaxing the fatigue from his sore muscles.

"Are your thighs sore?" Heero asked as his fingers kneaded the taut calves.

Duo sighed softly. "Yes." He could hardly control the shiver that raced through his body as Heero lifted the towel a little and began to work on his aching thighs.

Massaging the tight muscles he found, Heero was fighting his own inner battle... and losing. Moving the towel up a little more he could see where those rounded globes met the long legs. It was a sight that both teased and tormented him, hinting at what lay undiscovered and daring him to come closer and explore. 

Heero couldn't resist.

On the pretense of working the tightness from Duo's inner thighs he gently eased those creamy legs apart, the separation allowing the light to penetrate under the towel more and Heero's gaze to follow. He could clearly see the cleft that divided Duo's rear and he longed to trek inside that unexplored valley and discover the treasures still hidden from his view.

Duo squeezed his eyes shut, the gentle play of Heero's hands upon his skin sending jolts of pleasure through his system. When Heero eased his legs apart it was all he could do not to spread them as wide as possible and offer himself for the taking. The welcome touch was soothing, rejuvenating - and arousing. Duo felt his flesh beginning to harden and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it! Barely able to hold the moan that tore at his throat, he tried his hardest to think un-sexy thoughts.

It wasn't working.

Heero reluctantly finished his task; if he continued for much longer then Duo would begin to get suspicious. Besides, he wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to control himself and avoid jumping the beauty that lay before him. "All done," he managed to say, his voice a little more huskier than he'd wanted.

"Thank you," came the quiet reply. Duo hoped that Heero would leave him alone for a few minutes; he desperately needed a little time to compose himself.

"I'll go check that the sauna is at the right heat. I recommend you take one after today's workout." Heero was in a similar position; he needed to get away from the long haired man before he embarrassed himself. "I'll be back for you in a few moments."

Duo sighed as he raised himself from the massage table. He looked down to where his erection tented the towel and smiled ruefully. "I'm afraid that the only date you're going to get any time soon is with Mrs. Palmer and her five daughters." He began to school his thoughts in other directions and soon his cock began to soften. By the time Heero returned he was only half hard and able to hide that comfortably beneath the towel.

"Sauna is ready," announced Heero. He'd managed to subdue his own arousal whilst checking the thermostat controls to the sauna and now led his client to the steamy, hot room. Reaching their destination Heero made sure Duo was comfortable and left him alone, promising to return for him in fifteen minutes time.

Duo brushed lightly against Heero as he entered the sauna, the flush on his skin not entirely due to the heat of the air. He nodded his head at Heero's words and made himself more comfortable on the wooden bench. The door closed and he was left all alone in the heated room. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the wall, his thoughts wandering. He still wasn't sure about the trainer. He'd begun to send out some signals, but so far gotten no response. Whether that was because the trainer was straight, Duo didn't know. He sighed again as his body decided to remind him of just how good Heero's hands had felt upon his skin, gently massaging and kneading the sore muscles. Idly he wondered if Heero would be as gentle when making love.

That thought brought his arousal back with a vengeance and he stared at the traitorous organ that pushed the towel up. No two ways about it, the trainer had captivated his thoughts and taken over his mind whether he knew it or not. Duo knew his erection wasn't going to go away any time soon so with a check on the time he eased the towel open and wrapped his slender fingers around his aching flesh. Squeezing lightly and swiping his thumb over the swollen head he began to stroke, his mind supplying him with the images of a cobalt eyed instructor massaging more than just his legs.

After leaving Duo in the sauna, Heero went to the staff room. He fetched himself a cool drink of water from the 'fridge and downed some of it. It had taken all of his self-control not to jump Duo when he'd been massaging him. The broad expanse of creamy skin laid out before him had activated his previously dormant hormones into overdrive and now they were plaguing him non-stop. He was finding it harder and harder to ignore the attraction. His fingers longed to explore that body more intimately, his body cried out to be touched in return and his cock ached maddeningly to be buried deep inside the cleft he had glimpsed earlier. Taking another draught of the water, he contemplated pouring the entire icy contents down the front of his shorts to try to cool his ardor. Deciding against that course of action - for the moment at least - he glanced at the clock. He'd been in here for longer than he'd thought. He needed to go and check on his client.

Duo was completely lost in his fantasy. Heero had him bent over the vaulting horse, ass high in the air as he took him. The slender hand stroked firmly as Duo tossed his head from side to side and then back again, sweat freely escaping his body, more from his excitement than the heat of the sauna. He didn't notice the small viewer hatch slide open, nor was he aware of the cobalt depths that perused the room, widening with shock then darkening with lust.

Heero paused to check the thermostat, happy with the temperature reading he moved to the small viewing hatch. He slid it back and peered inside. His eyes widened and then darkened with the vision. Duo was sitting in clear view, legs spread, towel open, exposed, and erect. The hand that pumped the throbbing shaft moved in a steady rhythm, eyes were closed and the head was tilted backwards, pleasure written into every line. 

Heero wasn't a jealous man by nature, but he suddenly found the envious emotion rearing within him. He wanted to be those fingers - that hand. He swallowed hard. He shouldn't be watching this, but he was unable to tear his eyes away. He doubted whether Duo could see him and a quick glance up and down the hallway confirmed he was alone. His eyes returned to the visual feast. He dropped a hand to rub his own hardened cock as he continued to watch the long haired beauty pleasure himself and rise closer to his completion. Oh, how he wished he were the one that was responsible for that look of pleasure, the one to draw forth those moans. Heero couldn't have left now even if he'd wanted to. He knew he would need to visit the bathroom shortly and take care of his own little problem... _Well, maybe not so little,_ he thought as he eyed the impressive bulge, but for now the scene before him held him riveted and it would fuel his fantasies for months to come.

Duo was lost completely in his own fantasy. Heero was pumping deep within him, the smell of the leather of the 'horse' exciting him further and he could feel his climax rising, burning in his gut until it flowed forth. His moans increased until he felt the tide overwhelm him, with a shudder he released himself, calling out one word as his seed erupted... "Heero!"

~ * ~ 

"Heero!" The trainer froze. _Had he been caught?_ He quickly looked back inside. No, Duo had his eyes closed as the ripples of his orgasm ran through him. _Then what? Duo had called out his name as he came..._ Heero was even more confused. He shook his head and refocused on the American. Duo was still in the last throes of his orgasm, his rich, creamy seed running over his hand as he milked himself dry.

"Heero... Oh, Heero..." The words were a little quieter this time, but there was no mistaking the fact that Duo was calling his name. Heero remained standing in shock. The long haired man had called *his* name when he came?! It seemed he hadn't been reading the signals wrong at all. Duo was interested in *him*. The evidence was right before his eyes and his ears had distinctly heard the cry.

There was only one way to be sure though. Regaining control over his frozen limbs Heero silently slid the viewer door shut and moved away, an idea forming in his head. Duo was due for his next session tomorrow afternoon, which would give Heero enough time to figure out how to implement his plan. Hopefully all would go well and Heero would hear his name being screamed in passion again, only this time he would be there to enjoy it and know his ministrations were the cause of it.

~ Next Afternoon ~

Duo strode into the health club, nodding to a couple of people before going into the changing rooms and slipping into his tank and shorts. Depositing his clothes into the allocated locker he went back out to the gym in search of his trainer. Heero was on the far side of the gym conversing with another employee. Duo watched the object of his affection for a moment before Heero turned and spotted him. Duo blushed slightly, aware that he had been caught staring. A few moments later Heero was standing in front of him.

"Ready for your workout?" the voice was a little more... huskier... than usual?

Duo's eyes widened but he managed to keep his features neutral. "Yep."

"Good, let’s get started then." Heero turned and made his way to the mats. 

Duo frowned as he followed. He stared again at Heero, the trainer wore his normal green tank, but instead of the black spandex shorts he usually wore, today he had on a pair of loose cotton ones. Duo felt a little miffed. He liked those spandex shorts; they fit Heero snugly in all the right places and gave Duo a fairly nice assumption of Heero's package. He was brought from his musings by Heero's voice.

"We will start with the usual warm up exercises then I will show you a few new moves."

"It wasn't so much *what* was said, but *how* it was said. Duo blinked. _Was Heero flirting with him?_ He didn't have time to wonder about it though as Heero began the warm up exercises. Duo ran through the routine with ease, each exercise familiar to him. When he had finished Heero explained the new exercises and then proceeded to demonstrate. Duo watched but found his mind wandering to the sensuous grace of the body before him, the muscles rippled and flexed under the bronzed skin. Needless to say when it was Duo's turn to try the exercises he hadn't a clue and gave Heero a pleading look.

"Here, let me help you." Heero smirked. He'd kept one eye on the American while he demonstrated and noted that the attention was fixed on his body and not the exercises themselves. He moved behind Duo and placed his hands upon the slender hips. "You need to position your hips a little more this way."

Duo shivered under the touch.

"Move your arms out more like this..." Warm hands ran lightly over Duo's biceps.

"...and spread your legs a little more..."

Duo moaned.

"You okay, Duo?" Heero had caught the moan and smiled inwardly.

"Uh..... Yeah." Duo mentally slapped himself. He had to stop interpreting everything Heero said or did in a sexual manner.

Duo tried the exercises again, Heero assisting him where necessary and sometimes when it wasn't. Duo was having an internal battle. He was being driven mad with need, the soft touches that Heero gifted him driving his body into a frenzy of desire. 

He was also as confused as hell.

This Heero, which to all intents and purposes looked like 'Heero the trainer', wasn't acting the way that 'Heero the trainer' usually acted. Duo could swear that Heero was flirting with him, but then again he couldn't be completely sure.

The exercises over with, Heero moved them on to the equipment. Duo did his time on the bars and rowing machine before Heero announced they would do some weights to finish off with. Duo had done the weights on previous occasions and made his way to the bench press. He sat on the slim padded length while Heero set the weights on the bar.

"Ready?" Heero asked as he took up his position as spotter. 

Duo nodded and lay back on the apparatus, legs falling to either side. He looked up to see the bar above him and flexed his fingers. A pair of intense cobalt eyes and messy chocolate hair came into his line of vision.

"Just take it nice and slow, feel the bar and test the weight first before you take it all and begin to pump." A wicked grin followed the words and then Heero's face was gone.

Duo blinked and swallowed hard. Now he was sure Heero was flirting with him. He felt his groin begin to tighten with the blatant innuendo. _Shit! Now was *not* the time for him to be getting hard._ He switched his attention back to the weight bar and took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. He stretched his arms upward and grasped the bar, lifting slightly, testing the weight first.

"How does it feel?" Heero's voice purred.

Duo again had to force his mind out of the gutter. "Feels good." He mentally chided himself for his choice of words.

"Than start pumping whenever you are ready. I'm right here if you need any help."

Duo barely held the groan as the heat flared between his legs. He knew several ways in which he could use Heero's help with pumping. Gingerly he lifted the weight bar from its stand and began the art of raising and lowering it.

Heero watched. He'd noticed the flush spread over Duo's cheeks with his words; he'd also seen the swell between Duo's legs and felt his own answering rise. _Time to move to stage two._ Heero moved forwards so as his legs were nearly straddling Duo's head. He leaned forward a little and dropped his hands to the bar. "Here, try lifting it this way; it will give you a bit more leverage for the upward thrust."

Duo bit his tongue and closed his eyes in an attempt to stay in control of his hormones.

Heero moved back a bit, but kept his slightly spread legs by Duo's face.

Duo opened his eyes and looked up.... Right up the leg of Heero's shorts. It was only Heero's quick reflexes that stopped the weight bar from crushing his chest. "Sorry!" Duo squeaked out.

Heero watched those amethyst jewels open and gaze up the leg of his loose shorts. Fortunately he had anticipated the possible reaction and lunged for the bar as Duo dropped it. He yanked it back up and placed it back in the cradle supports. "Are you okay?"

Duo nodded.

"What happened?"

Duo flushed. "Errr... Ummm... I guess I'm just not up to the weights today." _Well, he couldn't tell Heero the real reason he'd nearly killed himself, now could he?_ When Duo had looked up his eyes had traveled up the leg of Heero's loose shorts and he'd been treated to the most wonderful view of Heero's assets. The balls that hung neatly beneath a half hard cock had blown his mind and turned his limbs to jelly.

Heero smirked to himself. He had a pretty good idea of what Duo had seen; having worn no underwear today he knew the view must have been pretty good to cause that reaction! He made a show of looking at the gym clock. "I think maybe we should finish this session for today."

Duo nodded, his voice having deserted him as the blood had left his brain to rush to more urgent regions of his body, namely his groin.

"I'll give you a massage and then you can relax in the sauna."

Duo swallowed. He hoped he could control himself with Heero's hands upon his body. Silently he sent a prayer that the sauna would be vacant. Somehow he managed to raise himself and head to the massage room without drawing any attention to his current state. Once he was inside he stripped and wrapped a large towel around his slim hips. He'd finally managed to get his body under control, but wasn't sure just how long he would be able to hang onto his sanity.

Heero came in just as Duo was about to lie down on the table.

"Lie on your back, Duo, I'll work on the muscles of your chest and arms first." Heero went to the bench and retrieved the bottle of massage oil. He poured some into his hands and rubbed them together briskly. Then he turned back to Duo.

Duo lay on his back as requested and closed his eyes. It was going to be bad enough feeling the bronzed Adonis' hands on him without the visual stimulation as well. He sighed softly as Heero's hands began to work at the knots in his shoulders.

Heero's strong fingers worked the muscles of Duo's shoulders, smoothing over them and encouraging them to loosen. As the tension seeped away so Heero began to move lower. He reached Duo's chest and nearly moaned as his hands glided over those creamy pecs. With a smirk he brought his fingertips into play, brushing lightly over Duo's nipples before sweeping his palm across... all in complete innocence of course.

Duo felt the shock of the contact, the pleasure arcing through him with the subtle touch. He tried vainly to hold the gasp as Heero's appendages moved over his chest, stimulating his sensitive nipples and sending signals of need to his traitorous cock. Desperately he tried to think unsexy thoughts, he hoped Heero would hurry up and move to his back, that way he wouldn't embarrass himself and possibly gain some form of friction for his awakening arousal.

Heero toyed with Duo's chest for a while longer, delighting in the feel of the silky skin beneath his fingers. He was amazed at Duo's control. Knowing that Duo was definitely gay, especially after that little *show* in the sauna, he was in awe that Duo had managed to prevent his body from reacting to Heero's touches and caresses. Quickly he moved down to Duo's legs and began to massage them. It seemed he would need to move onto the next phase of his plan; hopefully this part would convince Duo that Heero was also gay... 

…and wanted him.

Working along those lovely thighs it was all Heero could do not to go too far up and massage the object that lay between them. Feeling his own desire mounting he ached to touch himself and relieve some of the pressure. Instead he spoke. "Turn over please, Duo."

It took Duo a few moments to get himself together enough to comply as his muscles had relaxed. Well, all but one and that was taking up the major part of his brain function in trying to keep it soft, but he managed the request. He sighed as his groin came into contact with the thin mattress of the massage table, the scratchiness of the terry toweling between himself and the base relieving a little of the ache.

Heero smirked. Seemed his little attempt at seduction might be paying off after all. He reached for the oil again and spread it over his palms. Gently he began to work the muscles of Duo's back, long even strokes that loosened and relaxed. He worked his way along the expanse, digging his thumbs in and pushing gently. He followed the bumps of Duo's spine until he reached the small of his back and the top of the towel that obscured the view. Unable to go any further at this point he once more reached for the oil and began to work on those long, slender legs.

Heero's touches weren't doing anything for Duo's self control. He was enjoying the feel of Heero's hands way too much!

Working up over calves and back of knees, only Duo's thighs remained. Heero licked his dry lips as he prepared to work on the last part of those muscular legs. His palms brushed up and out as the muscle yielded to his touch. Massaging the backs, Heero carefully allowed his fingers to brush teasingly along the sensitive inside. He was pleased to note the small shiver that passed through Duo's frame with the gentle touch. Encouraged, he continued, moving steadily upward with each sweep of his hand.

Duo was reduced to a puddle of pleasure and sensation as those expert hands made their way over his very receptive body. Idly he wondered if Heero would continue his journey north. He certainly hoped so. He decided to try a little teasing of his own. Slowly, very slowly he eased his legs apart, inviting Heero to take the massage further if he dared.

Heero wasn't blind, he saw the invitation, and who was he to deny the long haired beauty what he wanted? His hands moved of their own will, traveling higher than they had dared to venture before. Soon he was at the edge of the towel that just covered the firm buttocks. With another smirk Heero stepped over the line of trainer and client.

His thumbs worked over the inner thigh, close to the apex and then gently brushed over that sensitive patch of skin below the creamy globes. The tremble he observed gave him the answer to the unspoken question and he dared to repeat the action... several times.

Duo's eyes were shut tight, he fought against the instinct to thrust his hips, opting to wait and see what Heero would do next. He spread his legs a little more, giving Heero silent conformation that he was enjoying the attention and willing for more. He could only hope that Heero would be able to interpret his actions the way he wanted him to.

Heero did.

Gently he lifted the towel to expose Duo's rear end for his eyes to feast upon. He swallowed hard before lowering his hands to that pert rear and beginning to massage. The muscle flexed and gave under his skillful hands.

Duo moaned softly as Heero's hands massaged his butt, his legs spread a bit more as he melted under the caress.

Using a little more oil, Heero continued his massage, and then with a deep breath he took the plunge. His thumbs ghosted along the crevice, dipping in and brushing over the tiny pucker. When Duo did nothing to discourage the action he repeated it, this time a little firmer and paused to rub lightly over the tight hole. The long, low moan he got in reply caused his groin to tighten painfully. Feeling braver he gently ran his fingers along the enticing cleft, spreading the cheeks and exposing Duo to his sight. His thumb returned and began to massage the entrance to Duo's body.

Duo continued to moan softly as Heero's fingers and thumbs teased and tormented him. He wriggled his hips slightly, trying to get Heero to do more, and then wished he hadn't as his erection ground against the table and towel.

"Are you okay with this, Duo?" The question was soft and hesitant.

"More," was all that Duo was able to grind out.

"Would you like me to finger you? Massage your insides?"

"Ohh, fuck yes!" Duo hissed.

Heero thanked whatever god it was that had allowed him to stumble across Duo masturbating in the sauna; otherwise he would never have been game enough to take this chance. He drizzled some oil along the cleft and gently massaged it around. When his finger was sufficiently coated he pressed it to that small hole, wiggling it slightly then pushing gently inside. Duo's tight heat surrounded him and he let a groan of appreciation leave his throat.

Duo moaned as Heero's finger entered him, the soft teasing touches had driven him mad and he had fought valiantly to hold his hormones in check. Now he surrendered willingly to his foe and let himself become swamped with sensation.

Heero worked his finger diligently, stroking Duo's inner walls with an expert touch. A second finger joined its counterpart and Heero relished the sounds he drew from that sweet throat. When Heero located Duo's prostate the long haired man gave a strangled scream of pure ecstasy.

"Oh, fuck, Heero! Do that again!"

Heero felt the fear of discovery rise in his belly as Duo screamed. "Hush, Duo. Do you want us to get caught?"

Duo shivered. "I really don't give a fuck."

"Maybe you don't, but I could lose my job if we're caught." Heero wasn't so much worried for himself but he didn't want Duo to get into any trouble.

"Shit, Heero! Don't back out on me now, not when you've got me this horny," Duo moaned as he alternately thrust back on Heero's fingers and rubbed his cock against the table below.

"Don't worry about that, Duo; I have no intention of leaving you unsatisfied. It wouldn't look good for me as a personal trainer if I left my client wanting, now would it?" As if to prove his point Heero pushed his fingers in deeper, brushing that magical spot once more.

Duo arched up and shoved his fist into his mouth to stifle the wail of pleasure. His cock throbbed heavy between his legs and he knew he had to have more. "Heero?" he moaned.

"Hai?" Heero was enjoying himself, the danger of them getting caught heightening his excitement.

"Fuck me? Please Heero, I need it; I want it. Massage me internally with that thick, hard cock of yours."

Heero's cock twitched with Duo's words. "You want a workout, Duo?" 

A moan in the affirmative.

"Then I'll give you a workout you'll never forget." Heero withdrew his fingers and quickly removed his shorts. Reaching for the oil he slathered it over his length and then turned back to Duo. He froze.

Duo felt bereft when Heero's fingers left his channel but he was comforted by the knowledge that Heero would soon be filling him again, this time with something better than fingers. Panting heavily, he raised himself to his hands and knees, tugging at the towel that still adorned his hips and dropping it to the floor. Once he was satisfied with his position he looked over his shoulder and whimpered at the sight of Heero oiling his nicely proportioned cock. With a snicker he wriggled his hips in offering.

Heero froze, unable to do anything but gaze in awe at the beauty on the table. Duo poised on all fours, his body completely bare, ass high in the air and legs spread in invitation. He could clearly see the loosened hole that quivered in anticipation and he longed to be buried within. He caught Duo's sultry look and moaned, his hand closed over his length and pumped a couple of times.

"Take me, Heero."

Needing no further encouragement Heero climbed onto the small table and positioned himself behind Duo. His hands rested upon firm hips as he nudged the tip between those gorgeous cheeks to prod at Duo's entrance.

"Ahhh... Yes!" Duo hissed as he tried to impale himself.

Heero grit his teeth as he gently pushed forwards, the tip of his cock seeking entrance, feeling the muscle part and allow the penetration. Slowly he sank into the warmth of Duo's welcoming channel, it was hot, it was tight, it was perfect. Finally he was buried to the hilt and he paused, regaining some control over his excited body.

Duo mewled softly as his passage was stretched, caressed and filled. He hadn't felt this in a while and he was loving every minute of it. Heero's length fit him perfectly; he could feel the hard shaft pulsing deep inside reminding him of just how alive he was. Impatient for more he gave a wicked grin and began to manipulate the muscles of his ass, squeezing that buried shaft, enjoying the ripples of sensation.

"Ahh!" Heero cried out softly as his cock was massaged. He gathered that Duo was ready for some action so he began to withdraw, pulling back until he was barely left inside and then plunging forward again. The soft mewls of delight coming from the one under him telling him all he needed to know.

Duo braced his arms and shifted his legs slightly to give himself a bit more leverage. While Heero was being gentle, and Duo appreciated that, he wanted it hard. He began to push back, meeting Heero's forward thrust and sending that delicious cock even deeper into his body.

Realizing what Duo wanted, Heero took a firm grasp of those hips and leaned forwards, covering Duo's back with his chest. "You want it hard?"

A moan and nod of the head.

"Then hang on, I'm going to pound you into the table."

A whimper of need.

Heero reared back and ensuring he had a firm hold on those hips he drew his legs underneath himself and prepared to nail that sweet body. He pulled back to the tip and then plunged deep, pistoning his hips, driving himself deeper and deeper into paradise.

"Oh, fuck yes! Again Heero, fuck me, take me, nail my ass, I need it baby!" Duo screamed.

Heero was only too happy to comply. His hips rocked in a rhythm, sliding his heated length in and out of that welcoming passage. He spread Duo's cheeks apart and watched as his cock was repeatedly swallowed by the greedy body beneath him.

Duo noted Heero's eyes upon his rear end and gave another evil grin. "You like watching, Heero? You like to see your big hard cock being devoured by my body? Mmmm, feels good, baby."

Heero moaned, Duo's dirty talk turning him on even more. The blood pounded in his ears as his cock pounded into Duo's ass. He responded to Duo's teasing by angling his hips and deepening his thrusts to brush against that sensitive gland and turn Duo's world upside down.

"Oh, shit! Oh Heero, so good." Duo began to push his hips back harder, meeting each incoming thrust and driving Heero ever deeper into his channel. His cock swung heavily between his legs, precum dripping from the slit to the table below.

Heero's eyes closed as he enjoyed the pleasure of making love. The sensitive nerves in his shaft burnt with desire and need, his brain threatening to shut down as he rose higher and higher, reaching for the ultimate in pleasure. He dropped a hand underneath his partner and located the thickness there, then wrapping his fingers around it, he began to stroke.

"Nnn... Heero." Duo groaned as he pushed back to be impaled, then forwards to be stroked. Nerves that he never knew he had were discovered as he plunged down the track to ecstasy.

Feeling his own climax rapidly approaching, Heero pumped the shaft harder, determined to bring Duo over the edge and fly in tandem.

Duo kept up one continuous wail of pleasure as he was caressed inside and out. This was the sort of workout he really enjoyed.

As their bodies danced together, so Heero could no longer stave off the inevitable. With a keening cry he fell over the edge, his orgasm tearing through him to erupt deep in Duo's hungry ass. He shook with the force of it, his hand continuing to pump his lover's shaft by reflex alone.

As Heero buried himself to the hilt and released his seed, so Duo felt the fire in his own belly rage out of control. The heat of Heero's cum as it spurted against his prostate triggered his own end and his cry echoed that of the trainer as his climax found him, racing through his system to explode and coat Heero's hand and the table below.

Both were lost to the euphoria for a few minutes, Duo's spasming channel effectively milking Heero as his own seed was delivered by that expert touch. As the tide ebbed so Heero slumped against Duo's back, his softening member slipping from the passage that had held him prisoner.

With Heero's weight against his weakened body, Duo collapsed to the table. He could feel Heero's seed leaking from his anus and he smiled. As heart rates slowed and breathing evened out so Heero raised himself up and slid from the table to stand beside it. A violet eye cracked open to see where his lover had gone.

"We need to clean up," Heero said as he looked at their current state. He reached for the discarded towel and proceeded to wipe himself down. Once he was clean he turned to Duo, who hadn't shifted from his satiated position. Gently he cleaned off Duo's thighs and rear before helping him to sit up and wiping off that spent cock.

"Thank you, Heero," Duo whispered.

"My pleasure."

"Mmmm... Can I have some more training sessions like that?"

"I'll see what I can do."

Duo leaned forward and brushed his lips over those sweet ones that begged for it. 

"I think you should have your sauna now and then a shower afterwards."

"Hmmm... I've never done it in a sauna before." Duo wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Wanna join me and see how much we can make the temperature rise?"

Heero moaned. "What are you doing to me, Duo?"

"Just putting into practice what my trainer taught me," came the wicked reply. "I'll race you!"

Heero groaned softly as he watched the braided man grab another towel, wrap it around himself and disappear in the direction of the sauna. He had no doubt that the temperature would be hitting boiling point very soon.

~ Owari ~


End file.
